The Monster
by Shinsun
Summary: 250 reviews! This side-story actually goes BACK in time to before the first chapter of NIAMY, and i think it might be a little... raw. Goku's POV of things that happened BEFORE Not In A Million Years. And if you've read the first chapter of Not In A Million Years, you know what i mean.


_((Over 250 reviews! So this is almost a prequel for NIAMY. Still from Goku's POV, but this takes place BEFORE Chapter 1. So none of the events in the story have happened yet. At all._

_Well... this'll be interesting._

_-Shinsun.))_

The Monster

Not In A Million Years side-story by Shinsun

_X_

I can remember that day like it was yesterday. It's hard to forget the day you utterly lost your mind, so it's not surprising that I can recall it in vivid, almost unnatural detail.

And I'll recount it for you. If only to prove my point.

It was a mundane task. Washing the dishes was something I usually dreaded, and somehow ChiChi had roped me into actually facing such a ridiculous task and had actually gotten me to _do _it. Usually I would have bolted before she got half the words out of her mouth; but there I was, a sponge in one hand, a china plate in the other, and an indignant scowl perched upon my face at the injustice of it all.

"Actually _working_, Kakarot?" a very familiar, slightly rasping voice asked.

I glanced over my shoulder at the familiar apparition of Vegeta, who leaned against the door frame half-hidden in shadow as if he belonged there, arms crossed over his chest. How had he even gotten into my house?

I muttered, "Until you showed up."

He traversed the distance between us slowly, peering at me with almost scientific scrutiny. Of the few people that could actually raise a hand against me, Vegeta was the only one who could still intimidate me, even after all this time.

I was about to ask what he wanted when, to my utter, complete, unadulterated shock; he stood up on his toes to match my height and, without a word, brought his lips up to meet mine with a detached air, as if he wasn't aware he had done any such thing. The plate I was holding slipped from my grasp without my noticing, and not even my Saiyan reflexes could save it as it plummeted four feet or so and hit the ground with a shattering crash that brought reality back to me.

I broke the... was it a _kiss?... _and looked my old rival in the eye, completely staggered.

"What are you -?" I began blankly, I trailed off as he fixed me with a glare.

He growled low in his throat, and I noted that his black eyes were slightly hazed, as if he were dreaming. Other than that and the fact that he'd just _kissed_ me, he seemed his normal, regally irritated-at-the-universe self.

His narrow eyebrows lowered over his dark gaze and he took a step closer to me. I took a step back, equalizing the distance between us again. I was confused, but at the same time, I was somewhat intrigued despite my better judgment.

"Ka...karot..." he growled deeply, his eyes still unfocused, and I wondered almost absently if he was high or something. Then I noticed he was shaking just slightly, but whether it was from anger or something else, I didn't know. I almost didn't see his hand move, but he'd gripped my wrist – causing me to drop the damp sponge into the sink beside me involuntarily – and sidled closer to me than was necessary in the _slightest._

"Vegeta, what are you _doing_?" I demanded, more than a little panicked now. He was so out of character right now, it was almost scaring me.

"The woman's away for the weekend." he rumbled; a full sentence at last, and I flinched as he rubbed his nose lightly against my neck. What did he _want _from me?

"A-and...?" I stammered, trying to pull free of his grip and failing as he grabbed my other wrist forcefully.

A low rattling sound emanated from the prince's chest, almost a _purr_... but... Vegeta didn't _purr_, did he? That was just not normal.

A gasp hissed past my teeth when he nipped my jugular sharply. I have a few qualms saying the action caused something electric to shoot through me, causing a reaction I was rather unused to except for the nights when ChiChi and I were alone. I couldn't be... _aroused _by my former enemy, could I?

"And I'm horny as hell, Kakarot," Vegeta answered my earlier one-word question in a tone that simply screamed sex. It made a cold finger of a shiver skitter down my spine, and I felt my cheeks growing hot as my rousing cock began to throb. I took a deep breath, about to tell him to leave, that this was ridiculous and other such admonishments, and I paused. Something was hanging in the air, a scent, a thick, dark, delicious scent; even more appealing than my favorite foods, if such a thing was possible. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head with it, and I was conscious that I was inhaling almost greedily, wanting that scent, wanting _all_ of it. My already insistent arousal had risen to its full, painful attention, no use denying it anymore. And as I realized the mouthwatering scent was emanating from the prince before me, my slow exhalation caught in my chest and a new sound invaded my hearing. A deep, rolling purr that vibrated all the way into the base of my skull. I hadn't even known I could make such a sound.

I was barely aware of leaning down slightly, my wrists sliding easily out of Vegeta's grip as I grabbed the back of his neck and covered his mouth with my own. If possible, the raunchy, forbidden scent that so drew me in intensified, washing over me and utterly swamping me in a smothering cloud of lust. I could feel heat building between us, making sweat prick my forehead as I devoured the prince's surprisingly willing lips without even thinking about what I was doing.

Maybe if ChiChi had stepped in right then it would have ended there. But, just my luck, she did not; and it was pretty obvious that the animal side of me that craved something _more_, something only Vegeta could give, was going to win this round.

The kitchen scenery flickered and faded out, and we reappeared; still entwined in a way that was nothing if not sexual, my greater weight pressing the smaller prince into the mattress of the bed I shared with my wife - and _only_ my wife - until now.

I think I expected Vegeta to scowl at me and demand total control of... whatever situation we were currently in... so imagine my surprise as he looked up at me with fiery, desire-blinded eyes and purred lewdly.

"Fuck me, Kakarot." he commanded.

Somewhere in the back of my mind – where my deeply offended conscience was hammering futilely on the walls of blind lust that had been thrown up – I probably should have said no. At least _some_ part of me should have refused. But as those crude words left the prince's kiss-swollen lips, the only thought in my head – in my entire _being_ - was '_Oh, gods yes!'_

A ripple of semi-guilty satisfaction pulsed from my skin and I attacked my ex-rival's mouth again, teeth gnashing, tongue violating, tasting that addictive scent pouring from every inch of his skin, in his salty sweat, and even heavy on his breath as he panted heat on my face. My breathing was rough too, and I didn't relent in my assault on the prince's mouth, knowing I was drawing blood with my teeth, but I didn't care. The coppery, rich flavor of royal blood was enough to break what was left of my resolve, and I knew there was no backing out now. I was getting lost in the rumble of my own feral purr, echoed by Vegeta's unique timbre of the sound.

The prince squirmed slightly, an almost pleading sound tearing from his throat as his muscled thigh rammed into my achingly hard arousal. I disconnected the bloody kiss with a purely Saiyan growl; instinctively thrusting against his leg, the friction and heat combined nearly setting my pants on fire.

Yes, the pants would have to go.

I reached for my waistband to take care of the problem, but Vegeta beat me to it. One hand peeled the loose fabric from me, and the other took hold of my pulsating shaft and squeezed hard. My already unstable breath hitched, and a shivering snarl escaped between my bared teeth as I wrestled with his spandex leggings, finally tearing them off and shoving aside all thought except the baser demands of my overheating body.

My fingernails raked the bronze skin of his back as I pulled his tight shirt off over his head, leaving deep scratches that welled up with blood sluggishly. I knew from experience that the cuts would turn into long, shallow pink scars that would take a long time to fade. And I remembered distantly how much ChiChi had ranted at me for scratching her a long time ago. But Vegeta didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he seemed to relish it, and the hand he had wrapped around my erection moved away, stroking the length deliciously once before receding to fist in the sheets around him.

I tossed my own shirt over my head quickly and leaned down, panting, licking the side of his neck just to get more of the drug that was his scent. My teeth ached with the urge to bite, but I didn't break his skin, doubting Vegeta would appreciate my vampire-esque tendencies that were rare, but that I knew ChiChi disliked. Honestly I don't know even now why I kept comparing this... _incident_ with Vegeta with my wife, but really she was the only thing I _could_ compare this to. I had no other experience in this regard.

Everything was a blur of sweat, snarling and grappling – it was much like when we sparred, in hindsight – and if I could have taken a snapshot of the way Vegeta's expression contorted as I finally penetrated him, I definitely would have. The desperate sound he made was pretty memorable too. But I disregarded those things at the time. I was melting, of that I was sure. The heat was so great that I must have been. And as I drew back and slammed into him, causing his spine to tauten like a bow string as he groaned raggedly, I felt like I was being turned inside-out. My eyes squeezed shut, sweat running down my forehead, and I sank in again, deeper; feeling a perverse sense of amusement at the near-agonized, wordless pleas of the prince writhing beneath me. Instinct took over completely, and I was scarcely aware of my frantic pace and bruising grip on Vegeta's arms as I held them down forcefully, pounding into him and only voicing my own animal pleasure through gritted out moans and heavy pants in his ear.

The dyspnoeic, heady scent that had started this was clouding over my mind – or rather, what was left of it - and I was suffocating, drowning in the utter disregard and exemption of the moment. _This_ was like nothing I had experienced before. _This_ was sex. I don't know what sort of imitation of the thing I'd attempted with ChiChi, but it paled in comparison to the release that was already thrumming in my veins, just being able to so completely let go of myself.

And yet, I knew this was wrong, even as I thrust one final time and my whole body locked on the brink of climax; I knew I was cheating. I knew it was wrong in so many ways, but that didn't stop me from nearly blacking out as a veritable nirvana of orgasmic pleasure roared through me. I was hardly aware of Vegeta's scream of release as he came explosively, in fact I was hardly aware of anything. And I doubt I could have even told you my own name as I emptied myself inside the prince, collapsing across his chest when at last the grip of orgasm unhanded me.

X

I'm not sure if I regretted that day. I definitely thought about it more than was healthy; and not just debating whether I should or shouldn't have done what I had. There were nights when I'd wake up with the prince's name on my lips, forcing myself to muffle my groans of release as I silently soaked the sheets in a ghost of the intensive orgasm that had ripped through me that day; stemming the flow against my hand and refusing to wake my wife beside me and face the impossible questions.

But recurring, vivid wet dreams were the least of my problems. And I wish it were a simple matter of desiring my old rival unrequitedly... but that wasn't it. I didn't necessarily want him. At least, not him_ alone._ I just wanted to _be Saiyan._ And I couldn't do that around my wife who so insisted I be the perfect husband to her no matter what animal urges itched beneath my skin. I had finally scratched that itch when I obliged Vegeta, but it only returned with a vengeance when I was at my most primal. Lovemaking with my wife had utterly lost its touch, and frankly, I was bored with it. I shied away from the other possibility; that I was bored with _her._ In fact, and I loath to admit it, the only way I could satisfy her and find my own release was to imagine some kind of sick fantasy involving the only other living Saiyan apart from myself. And even that came with consequence. I don't know how close I actually came to biting or scratching her, or else just hammering heedlessly into her... I don't know how close I came to hurting her.

And I realized something. There was another side of me, one I had ignored, shut away, and disregarded for years and years... and somehow Vegeta had awakened it full-force. Now I wondered how I'd ever missed it. It wasn't just the Saiyan drive that goaded me during my baser moments; believe me that was bad enough.

But I just felt so. _Angry._ All. The. Time.

I'd never been an angry person, I'd rarely even gotten irritated in my youth. But _now..._ I'm just lucky no one I cared about got caught in the crossfire as I struggled with something that had _never_ been a problem for me before.

I remember an incident where I hit my head on the cabinet above me while in the kitchen one day. It was a common occurrence due to my height that usually only elicited a sound of pain and a ginger rubbing of the offended area. This time, though, I found myself cursing in at least two languages with words I didn't even _know_ I knew, and yanking the cabinet door off its hinges in my frustration. I probably would have hurled it through a window or something if I hadn't gotten ahold of myself. Still. I had all but gone Super Saiyan _just because I hit my head._ What was _wrong_ with me?

It didn't stop there. My vocabulary became more... _colorful, _as I stopped bottling up my vast knowledge of dirty words that Roshi had imprinted on me when I was young. Dirty words and dirty thoughts, at that. And the first time I actually swore at my wife, I nearly bit my own tongue off in shock. Judging from her paleness and saucer-like eyes, she must have been surprised too.

If I had ever been innocent before, I wasn't now. I had partaken forbidden fruit, and the ordinary was less than dull to me now. I had tasted blood, and I wanted more. And I blamed Vegeta for that.

I blamed him, and at times I hated him. For awakening this... this... _thing_ in me that I couldn't even _see_, much less control. For driving my wife and I further apart than we already were, to the point of her suggesting divorce at some point. We just had nothing in common anymore. I couldn't pantomime a human husband if more and more of my Saiyan heritage leaked through by the day. I growled at people, I showed my teeth when I was angry – which I was a good deal more often _now_ than I had ever been before - and sometimes I wondered if I even _looked_ the same. Because these days I felt like an animal. Like I didn't even know who "Goku" was anymore. And I wondered if I was losing my mind. It sure felt like it.

And every night that I woke up with the tightening in my groin that lead to guilty release because of some twisted little fantasy my Saiyan mind had concocted, every time I spat out a vulgar word I hadn't even _known_ before, every time my wife looked at me like I was a rabid dog or something that had slunk into her house uninvited... I wanted to find Vegeta wherever he was and wring his neck, for turning me into this monster. The monster _he _was, the one I had always been, but which I had covered time and time again in the past until I didn't even hear it knocking.

The monster that was Saiyan.

-_Shinsun_

_((Whatcha think? Too much? Too little? Geez I could write a whole other story from this, just from Goku's point of view. Maybe someday ill go back and edit NIAMY so it makes more sense and follows this a bit more. But I think Goku's anger and violence in the earlier chapters is pretty justified now, right?_

_Thanks for 250 reviews (287 now) and I hope this at least made a little sense!_

_-Shinsun))_


End file.
